


Temptation

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack makes what might be called a slight boo-boo.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack paced the length of his office, hands shoved deeply into his pockets and chin bowed to his chest. He and Daniel needed to talk. Needed to talk in a serious way. Especially after what he'd seen in the locker room... and what it had precipitated much later in the evening. But how the hell did you broach that sort of topic? _Uh, excuse me Daniel, but I sprung you jacking off in the shower and, well..._? Perhaps something along the lines of _Lately I've been noticing that there's a lot of sexual tension in the team, mostly between me and you_. Or maybe _You've got such a nice ass that I want to stick my cock into it_ would work.

The colonel paused, frowned and shook his head. Okay, maybe that wouldn't work. Unless his intention was to send the anthropologist running in the opposite direction at top speed.

Huffing a sigh, he dragged his hands free of his pants and stepped towards the door, pulling it open to reveal Daniel standing on the other side with a hand raised in preparation for knocking. The pair of them blinked and stared at each other in surprise for a moment before their eyes shot off in opposite directions.

"What do you want Daniel?" Jack asked, his voice coming out unreasonably harsh.

"Uh... I finished that translation from P8S 939. It looks like that artefact that we recovered is some form of weapon," the bespectacled anthropologist replied quickly. "I've already told General Hammond, I just though you should... uh, you should know."

"Anything else?" the older man enquired, sneaking a look at Daniel as he fidgeted wildly with his fatigues.

"Uh, no... no, I don't think so. Just the results of the translation. I- I'll leave you to it. Yeah. Seeya."

Jack frowned as the other man spun around and started to hurry down the corridor, calling out before he realised he was doing it. "Daniel!"

The anthropologist stopped and turned to look at him, blinking owlishly. "Yeah Jack?"

Opening his mouth, the colonel found that he had absolutely no idea of what to say to his friend. "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Daniel replied, confusion evident in his voice and body language.

_About how I suddenly want to fuck you stupid_ Jack's mind supplied while his mouth said, "Stuff."

Up went an eyebrow. "Just... stuff?"

"Yes, just stuff," the older man rasped. "Now get your ass in here before I have to drag you." Turning around, he walked back into his office and skirted around his desk to drop in the chair behind it.

Daniel follow much more hesitantly, looking almost like he was afraid that Jack was going to pounce on him at any moment in the non-fun way. "What sort of 'stuff'?" he asked as he lowered himself into one of the spare seats on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yesterday..." Pausing, Jack lifted a hand to rub at his temple at the point that had suddenly begun to ache with an unrivalled ferocity. "You did good Daniel."

"I did?" came the not-entirely-unexpected reply.

"Yeah, the way you handled those people... You're a lot better diplomat than they give you credit for." Okay, this wasn't quite what he'd wanted to talk to the younger man about, but he was going to stick with it for all he was worth.

"Thanks," Daniel said slowly. "Is that all?"

Jack's intent gaze at his desktop suddenly took on frying proportions as a whole stack of thoughts ran through his head at once - the overriding one being an image of Daniel as he'd been in the aftermath of the mission he'd just been commended on. Groaning, he propped his elbows on his desk and dropped his head to be cradled in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as blood pounded through his temples.

"Jack? Jack, are you okay?" He didn't look up when he felt a tentative touch on his shoulder, sensed that familiar and oh-so-tempting presence beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Danny," he rasped.

"Are you sure? I can call the infirmary if you want, its no-"

"I'm **FINE**!" Jack roared, ripping his head out of his hands to glare up at the anthropologist. Even as he watched the expression on Daniel's face flew from concerned to surprised to hurt in half a second flat. Internally giving himself the equivalent of a smack upside the head for acting like a total asshole and putting that expression on his best friend's face.

"Okay Jack. I'll, uh, I'll leave you alone," his friend said, backing away around the desk.

The colonel was immediately flooded with remorse, and threw himself out of his chair to follow the other man. "Wait Danny, I didn't mean... What I mean is that I..."

"I know what you meant," Daniel replied tightly. "Anyway, I have work to do."

"Daniel, wait..." Reaching out, he grabbed the younger man's arm before he could flee through the door. A moment later, he realised that doing that was a massive mistake, because his mind's eye was bombarded with the fantasies from the night before. The physical sensations weren't helping at all... Daniel's unmistakeable scent filling his nostrils... The feel of his skin, his hair, his lips, his tongue...

Wait a minute! His lips? His... **TONGUE**?!?!

Pulling back as quickly as a human being could possibly pull back, Jack gulped for breath and started to stammer some kind of apology that ended up sounding like a string of unintelligible sounds. Daniel didn't help one iota by staring at him like the proverbial stunned mullet, not even making a noise in response to his incoherant rambling... As it turned out, he was just waiting for the colonel to stutter himself into silence.

"What just happened?" the anthropologist asked with a lot more self-assurance than what the other man was feeling.

"I kissed you, that's what just happened!" Jack croaked. "God Danny, I didn't mean to... I don't know what came over... Danny, I'm sorry." Releasing the other man's arm, he backed away until he collided with his desk, sitting down on its edge on the off-chance that his knees gave out on him. Lifting a hand, he closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple as yet another headache started to make itself known.

There was a pause before, "So am I Jack, so am I."

The colonel's eyes flew open just in time to see Daniel opening the door. "Danny, wait! I can explain."

"No Jack, no! You've done enough," the younger man yelled, turning blazing eyes on him. "I'm not going to listen to you make excuses for what just happened. **You** kissed **me** and now you're just going to say that it was an 'error of judgement' and that it 'didn't really mean anything'. Well I' not going to sit here and listen to that crap! I've had enough - I'm not a goddamned saint Jack!"

Stopping dead, he could only watch with wide eyes and a bottom jaw that felt like it'd dropped to a point around his knees as Daniel slipped out the door and closed it gently behind him. Not a saint? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Wait, perhaps he... Nah, he didn't... But he might...

" **DANNY**!" Jack yelled, closing the distance to the door in roughly a single stride to yank it open and step out into the corridor.

It was empty.

" **SHIT**!" the colonel cursed loudly, aiming a kick at the wall and hissing in pain when it connected. Hobbling back into his office, he fell into his chair with all the finesse of a hippopotamus and dropped covered his face with his hands while groaning. God, what was wrong with him?

After staying like that for a moment, he finally levered himself back up onto his feet and grabbed for the jacket he'd left slung over the back of his seat. It was time to go home, park it in front of the TV and get drunk. Really drunk. So blotto he couldn't see - or think - straight.

Yeah, drunk was good.


End file.
